wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Neutral faction rumor
Often suggested is the Neutral Faction Rumor in which players could choose a side or stay . Faction Flying Mount: Goblin Zeppelin Main City: Undermine City Faction Leader: Trade King Gadgaar Races: Ethereal, Gnoll, Ogre, Quilboar Potential races Etherals Classes Warriors: they seem to fight well enough. Rogue: they are not above stealing for profit. Mage: they cast magic (mostly arcane) possibly? Paladin: never have any allegiance to any gods/spirits. Shaman: refer to paladin. Druid: they have never been close to nature. Warlock: they use magic as they see fit. Priest: they are out for themselves and no one else so maybe a shadow priest but not healing. Hunter: refer to druid. Racial traits Engineering specialty: +15 to engineering (seem to be good with things both mudane and arcane). Astral movement: increases movment speed by 60% for 15 seconds. Diplomacy: everyone wants etheral wares, making them gain 5% more reputation. Arcane resistance: increases arcane resistance by 10% (they use arcane magic so not suprising it somtimes goes boom). Aesthetics Different colored wrapping black, white, green, blue Different colored energy waves white, grey Other Mount: any factions mount (since they claim they are the best traders) Gnoll Classes Warrior: Gnolls have always had melee fighters. Hunter: Gnolls had 'Poachers' in WarCraft III. Rogue: Gnolls can be greedy so are not above stealing. Shaman: Gnolls had an 'Overseer' unit with shamanistic abilities, in WarCraft III. Racial traits Natural Weapons (Passive): +15 unarmed skill. Gnaw: Activate to do x damage to a target for y seconds. Scales with level. Ogre Classes Warrior: Ogres are one of the strongest races, and have a very Warrior-associated culture, like Orcs. Rogue: Ogres are too impatient to be Rogues, they'd prefer to just go up and smash someone. Hunter: While it is a possibility, Ogres haven't been seen with any archers, but the Ogres in Blade's Edge have wolves and raptors as pets. Shaman: Ogre Shamans appear as mobs, and the Ogre Mages in Warcraft III had Bloodlust. Mage: Ogre Mages from Warcraft II, Ogre Magi from Warcraft III. Warlock: The Ogres where corrupted by the Shadow Council, and Ogres Mages from Warcraft II had Eye of Kilrogg. Priest: Ogres don't worship the Holy Light, though they would have Shadow Priests, since they where corrupted by the Shadow Council. Paladin: All known Paladin's either worship or steal the Holy Light, and Ogres do neither. Druid: Ogres have never had a closeness to nature. Racial traits Clubbing (Passive): All Ogres can use maces, and get a 5% attack bonus while using them. Fight to the Death: When activated, gives a 10% chance to resist fear effects. Lasts 30 seconds. Endurance (Passive): Max health increased by 5%. Brutal Fury: When activated, the ogre gets a 20% rage generation bonus, 20 sec cooldown. Aesthetics One or two heads White, tan or blue skin Different faces Different head spikes Different tattoos Other Starting Zone: Undermine Mount: N/A, but Ogres have the ability to buy Ogremount Chemicals, which gives them the same speed increase and makes them blue (taken from WarCraft III's Goblin Alchemist). Probability: Highly likely, though could also go to the Horde Ogres are a big dumb brute race, though ironically their only class that isn't a spellcaster is the Warrior. The Ogres are hired by Goblins, and are able to take Ogre-specific chemicals to make them faster. They are hired by the Goblin's because of their strength and their tendency to fight to the death. Category:Rumors